


Let Down My Guard

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Sickfic, Stubborn George Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alexander worries about his commander, though Washington doesn´t want to acknowledge that he is sick.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Let Down My Guard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gagakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/gifts).



> Gagakuma requested "Whamilton and George being a stubborn ass" with the prompt "I don´t need medicine" on tumblr so here you go! I hope you like it!

Alex barely notices the change at first and brushes Washington’s paleness off as something caused by too little sleep, an ordinary thing during war, but as the day progresses, he can´t help but wonder if it´s something more. He can´t tell exactly what it is, that makes him think that, but there is something in the older man´s demeanour that doesn´t fit. He doesn´t get a moment alone with his commander, though, so there is no chance to ask him if something is wrong and he doesn´t believe that Washington would tell him the truth anyway. The worry about the general keeps him up at night and it´s long after midnight, when he drifts off to sleep.

When he enters the tent of Washington the next morning, he is pleased to see that he is the first one there. Maybe this will give him the opportunity to speak to his commander in private. Washington enters the tent only a few minutes later and now it´s clear that something is actually wrong with him. He is swaying slightly on his feet and his eyes are glassy and unfocused. Alex is out of his seat in a second, rushing over to help the other man to his chair. Washington’s skin his hot and dry to the touch and up-close Alex notices a thin layer of sweat glistening on his forehead.

“Sir, with all due respect, but I think it would be best if you´d return to your sleeping quarters.”

Washington just shakes his head and clears his throat.

“I appreciate your concern, Alexander, but there is no need for me to do that. I am just feeling a bit under the weather, nothing to worry about.”

“Sir, I- I do worry about you though.”, Alex gives back, his face flushing slightly at the confession. “Surely it won´t do any harm if you´d stay in bed for one day, until the worst has passed and-“

“I said there is no need.”, Washington interrupts him, his voice sharp, and Alex has to bite his tongue to keep quiet. The older man´s features soften a bit tough, after a moment, as if he senses Alexander´s unease. “I promise you I am alright.”

“I worry about you.”, Alex repeats, quieter this time. “Tell me if it gets too bad, alright?”

George gives him a reassuring smile, touching his arm for a moment.

“I will.”

Alex nods, taking a step back.

“Is there anything you need me to do, sir?”

Washington shakes his head after a moment.

“No. You can continue with your writing.”

With that, Alex returns to his desk opposite of the general to do as he´s told, though he can´t help looking up from his writing from time to time to watch the other man, who only seems to be getting worse as the day progresses. Sometime in the afternoon, Alex can´t keep help himself anymore and gets up, walking over to Washington´s desk.

“Sir, I know you told me you would let me know if it gets too bad, but I think you should return to your bed.”

It takes a moment for George to register that Alex has said something to him and another moment for him to look up at the young man.

“I am still fine.”, George replies, but even his voice is worse than before, and barely above a whisper.

“You are not. Please let me bring you to your sleeping quarters.”

For a moment Alex thinks he will refuse and send him away, but then Washington´s shoulders slump and he nods.

“You are right. I should be in bed, instead of causing you to worry about me.”

Alex lets out a sigh of relief, stepping around the table to help George up, but he shrugs his hands off.

“I am capable of standing up alone.”, Washington informs him, and Alex takes a step back, even though he doesn´t believe him.

Alexander manages to catch the older man just as he´s about to fall over and eases him back into the chair, noticing with growing worry that the uniform is soaked through with sweat.

“So much for being capable of standing up alone.”, Alex teases, though his heart is still beating too fast in his chest.

“Leave it be, Alex.”

George sounds exhausted, his voice lacking the usual strength.

“Will you accept my help now?”, he asks, and the other man nods.

It´s a bit of a struggle to help George up, seeing as he is a lot taller than Alex, but they manage and after a minute or two, he is even able to stand on his own without Alex supporting him. Alex still stays close to his general on their way to Washington´s tent, ready to step in, should the other man need him. They manage to get to the tent without an incident though and as soon as Alex has closed the flap behind himself, George sinks down on his bed.

“I will get a doctor for you.”, Alex declares, but George shakes his head.

“I will be fine with a few hours of sleep. No need for a doctor. You are dismissed.”

Normally, Alex would do what he´s told, but this is different. Washington clearly isn´t himself right now.

“Sir, I don´t want to sound disrespectful, but if you refuse to see a doctor, I will stay here with you to make sure your sickness won´t worsen.”

“Alex, I cannot possibly ask this of you.”

“Well, it is this or you agree to let me get a doctor.”

George looks conflicted for a few moments, before he lets out a sigh.

“Will it make you feel better if you get me a doctor?”

Alex nods quickly and takes a step closer to the bed.

“Yes. I am worried about you. You-“

“Go get one then.”, George interrupts him and Alex nods.

He rushes out of the tent and makes his way to their camp´s doctor as fast as he can, trying to drown the worry and telling himself that it is only normal for a soldier to care about his general that much. That there is nothing wrong with it.

Alex waits outside of the tent while the doctor examines Washington, who doesn´t seem to be very cooperative. After not even two minutes, he dismisses the doctor with “No, I don´t need medicine.” and Alex can´t help but sigh.

When the doctor is gone, he enters the tent after a moment of hesitation. George is still sitting on the bed, though now only in his undergarments. Alex feels heat rising to his face at the sight and he drops his eyes to the floor.

“You are still here.”, Washington says, and if Alex isn´t mistaken, there is a pleased note in his voice.

“I overheard that you won´t take the medicine the doctor recommended.”

“There are people that need it more than me.”

“But sir-!”, Alex looks up with a start, but George just shakes his head.

“Come here.”, he says softly, holding out his hand for the younger man.

Alex hesitates a moment before he makes a tentative step toward the bed. He allows George to grab his hand, pulling him closer so that he is standing directly in front of him. Alexander´s heart is beating fast and loud in his chest, his skin burning where George is still holding onto his hand.

“I know you are worried, but I have fought this sickness before, and I will be fine without the medication. Though I do need rest indeed, just like you have told me.”

Alex manages a small smile, though he still isn´t entirely convinced.

“Are you still planning on keeping watch over me?”

Alexander´s face flushes at the other man´s words and he shrugs.

“I would feel better to know you are not alone.”

“Very well. But I can´t allow you to stay up all night, we will have to share the bed.”

His heart skips a beat at the prospect of sharing a bed with Washington, feelings of both mortification and thrill surging through him.

“Sir, I can´t-“

“I insist.”

It takes Alex a second to gather up the courage to nod and a pleased expression passes over George´s face. He drops his hand and Alex misses the contact instantly, though he tries to fight against it. Washington lays down and pulls the blanket over his body and for a moment Alex just stands there frozen, before he rounds the bed and sits down on the mattress.

“You want to fight in a war, yet you are afraid to share a bed with me.”, Washington says amused.

The words cause Alexander´s face to redden once more, but they also sound like a challenge to him.

“I´m not afraid.”, he gives back.

He slips out of his uniform jacked and gets into the bed, before he can overthink all of this even more. After a moment he shifts around so that he is looking at George, who meets his gaze with a soft smile on his face. Alex is unprepared for Washington to reach out for him and gently cup his face with his hand. He takes in a sharp breath and for a moment he is sure that his general´s fever must be worse than he initially thought, but even though his eyes are glassy, but there is a sharpness in them, that makes it clear that he still knows exactly what he is doing.

“I don´t know what I would do without you, Alex.”, he says after just looking at him for a few seconds.

Alex feels his heart fluttering in his chest at the words, even though he knows that Washington doesn´t mean them the way he wishes he would. He hates himself a bit for this thought, but he can´t help it.

“There are others-“

“No, there´s only you.”

Washington says it with so much seriousness that Alex can feel his throat tightening.

“Please stop.”, Alex whispers.

George pulls his hand back immediately, an expression of shock on his face.

“Alex, I- I don´t know what I was thinking. I hope you can forgive me for my behaviour.”

“No.”, Alex says, and he can see the pain in Washington´s face, so he rushes to continue. “No, I am the one who should ask for forgiveness. Because… because I…” _Want this._

He just can´t bring himself to actually say it.

George seems to understand him nonetheless though, because he carefully places his hand on Alexander´s face again and Alex can´t help but close his eyes and lean into the touch. He feels the older man pressing a kiss to his forehead and a shudder runs through his body.

“Can I really have this?”, Alex whispers, his eyes still closed. “Can I really have you?”

George pulls him against his chest and Alex presses himself even closer against him.

“I´ve always been yours.”, George whispers, and Alex can hear how much he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and pls let me know what you think of it in the comments!  
> You can follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)


End file.
